The present invention relates to a reasoning method and apparatus in a fuzzy reasoning system.
In prior art fuzzy reasoning such as that disclosed in "A Proposal of a Knowledge Based System with Fuzzy Reasoning" by Tsuda, 37th National Conference (1988) of Information Processing Society of Japan, it is necessary for a user to edit a fuzzy knowledge base in order to define or modify it before a start of reasoning.
In a prior art fuzzy reasoning such as that disclosed in "Security Investment Expert System" by B. Kaneko, 4th Fuzzy Symposium 1988, pp 187-191, a portion of data in the course of reasoning is difficult to understand for a user who is not familiar with the fuzzy reasoning.
In a prior art fuzzy knowledge base building support method such as that disclosed in "MEIDEN Fuzzy Control System" 1988 which builds the MEIDEN Expert Control System, knowledge is verified by actually conducting the fuzzy reasoning for simulation. It is thus not possible to determine the validity of the current fuzzy knowledge without starting the fuzzy reasoning system.
In summary, as seen from the above prior art, no attention has been paid to dynamically defining the fuzzy knowledge and it has been necessary for a person to define or modify the fuzzy knowledge as an editor before the fuzzy reasoning system can be started.
In the prior art method of displaying the message to the user, no consideration has been made to the explanation of the reasoning result to a person who is unaware of the logic of the fuzzy reasoning. Thus, such a person usually cannot understand the explanation.
In the prior art method of verifying the validity of the defined fuzzy knowledge, no consideration has been made as a basis for the static determination of the fuzzy validity of the knowledge so that the knowledge must be dynamically verified by the simulation.